


Corroded by fate

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Full Moon, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-First War with Voldemort, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: November 1981. For the first time in his entire life, Remus looks forward to the full moon.Perhaps the agony of the transformation will wash away the ache for their loss, perhaps the madness of the wolf will make him forget that his best friends are two corpses, a traitor and a fistful of dust.





	Corroded by fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corroso dal fato](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498499) by Isidar Mithrim. 



**Corroded by fate**

Flesh torn apart by the dazzling moon, skin ripped out in excruciating throes, heart that beats agony and blood.

Feet and then paws, teeth turned tusks, a face shifted snout and at last stood the wolf.

His reason is gone, his frenzy is tragic, scorching his bones, and yet it’s by _magic_.

Runs the night and runs the beast, marks in the mud, a track, a streak.

He howls to the sky, crazy, insane, he wails and then kicks, corroded by fate.

He believed it to be the most ferocious torment, he thought nothing could beat such atrocious lament.

Yet the Stag has fallen, the Lily has faded, the Rat has failed, the Dog has betrayed and _pain can't fight pain._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope it was worth it ^^  
> As always, any suggestion/correction is super welcomed!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is my third attempt to translate my works from Italian, and feel free to skip this boring doubts-about-the-translation part, way longer than the story itself :P  
> It was 100 words sharp in Italian, but I didn’t even try to replicate that in English.
> 
> Stylistically, this was a quite experimental drabble to write, so I thought I’d have to do several content variations to keep it rhythmical; at the end of the day, though, I could almost literally translate it without losing the ‘sound’ of it, so I’m kinda glad with the result ^^ 
> 
> My biggest struggle were:
> 
> \- with the third line: I had to change a bit to complement the second (literally it should have been ‘First he was reason, now he’s folly’ that more poetically could have been ‘Gone is the reason, utmost is folly’); it took a while to find the best way to do so; for example, at the beginning I kept trying using ‘logic’ – instead of reason – to rhyme with ‘magic’, changing the order of the sentences.
> 
> \- With the last line (for several reasons): it took a while to choose the right verb for Lily (among withered/wilted/faded); I hardly try to insert something like ‘the Rat has been haunted and the Hound has ratted’ or ‘the dog has ratted and the Rat has been dug’, but it didn’t ring good with the rest; and then I also realised that for Remus it was Peter who found Sirius, not the other way around. Third, for the closure I used – modified to make it negative – an Italian way of saying that basically says ‘pain fights pain’ (meaning, a bigger pain can make a smaller pain fade); I couldn’t find a proper translation: there’s ‘fight fire with fire’, but I think it’s more about war context or similar; I transformed it in ‘you (can’t) fight pain with pain’, and then in ‘pain can’t fight pain’ because it suited better. I hope it still made sense!
> 
> Other elements I wondered about and changed several time:  
> \- at last stood the wolf / there stood the wolf / at last there’s the wolf/at last he's the/a wolf  
> \- Runs the night and runs the beast, marks in the mud, a track, a streak. / Runs the night and runs the freak, marks in the mud, a track, a streak. (in the second version there’s a proper rhyme but I prefer beast to freak)  
> Atrocious lament /event / ferment/ ?? (it was tough to find an assonance! In Italian I could put ‘feroce=ferocious’ and ‘atroce=atrocious at the end of the sentences, but here I couldn’t; I thougth about using pain-strain, but it didn’t sound as good)


End file.
